


Ce qui m’importe

by Fougefique_Malefique



Series: Oikage Year ! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, age gap, teacher/student relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fougefique_Malefique/pseuds/Fougefique_Malefique
Summary: Une distraction,Un élastique,une fausse accusation,un marchandage et une réconciliation.





	Ce qui m’importe

Le silence régnait dans la salle de classe.  
Deux jeunes hommes étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, autour d'un petit bureau où s'étalaient des feuilles et des manuels scolaires. L'adolescent, grand et mince, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées, étudiait tour à tour son cours et sa feuille d'exercices. L'air perplexe, Il se tournait vers l'autre homme.  

– Oikawa-Sensei ?

L'intéressé releva la tête, son menton enterré dans sa paume de main. Lui aussi était grand, la peau claire et les cheveux bruns, légèrement en bataille après cette journée animée. Il darda sur le plus jeune un regard ennuyé. 

– Qui y a-t-il ?

Du doigt, Tobio attira l'œil de son professeur sur un exercice.

– je ne comprend toujours pas comment on peut parvenir à cette conclusion. Vous pouvez...? 

Affectant un air agacé, Oikawa soupira bruyamment, rapprochant sa chaise de celle de Tobio. 

– Sérieusement, Tobio-chan ? Râla-t-il en se saisissant du crayon de son élève. On a pourtant vu ça la semaine dernière !

Malgré sa plainte, il se pencha tout de même, son souffle chaud caressant la joue de Tobio tandis qu'il examinait le problème. Un instant, il risqua un coup d'œil oblique vers son élève, constatant (avec une pointe de déception) que ce dernier ne semblait pas s'émouvoir de leur soudaine proximité, gardant ses yeux rivés sur sa copie, dans l'attente d'un miracle qui lui ferait comprendre les mathématiques. Le jeune professeur esquissa un petit sourire à cette véritable dévotion pour sa matière, et corrigea les (nombreuses) fautes de son élève, entamant son explication.

\- D'abord, tu fais ça. Non, plutôt comme ça. Pas comme ça j'ai dis ! Voilà, c'est mieux. Ensuite, tu te bases sur ce résultat pour...

Étonnamment, Oikawa s'exprimait sur un ton posé (ou presque), expliquant patiemment (ou presque) chaque étape, annotant dans la marge de petites informations utiles de sa belle écriture cursive. Concentré et déterminé à comprendre la logique des mathématiques, Kageyama observait les chiffres inscrits sur son polycopié, reproduisant avec minutie la méthode de son aîné.  
De temps à autre, il soufflait sur sa frange devenue trop longue, et qui occultait sa vision; à travers le rideau de cheveux noirs, c'était à peine si l'on distinguait ses iris !  
Du coin de l'œil, Oikawa l'observait, un sourire en coin enterré dans sa paume de main: irrité, Tobio fronçait le nez, un soupir de frustration lui échappant tandis qu'il tentait à la fois de résoudre son problème mathématique et son problème capillaire.  
Le sourire d'Oikawa s'élargit encore.  
Il était tout simplement adorable.  
Pas adorable de la manière typique, usuelle.  
À vrai dire, sa bitch-resting face avait déjà fait pleurer plus d'un enfant, et ses sourcils perpétuellement froncés n'arrangeaient en rien son cas, lui conférant à chaque heure un air renfrogné d'ours mal léché.  
En cet instant pourtant, Oikawa ne pouvait songer à aucun autre champs lexical pour décrire son petit Tobio, son stupidement adorable, absurdement sincère, bêtement innocent petit Tobio.  
D'accord, ça faisait déjà deux autres champs lexicaux. Et il pouvait déjà en rajouter un troisième, car Tobio avait la fâcheuse manie d'être incroyablement distrayant, dans chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles, chacune de ses mimiques.  
C'était très embêtant.  
Alors, dans le but de se débarrasser de cet élément de déconcentration qu'était l'expression boudeuse sur son visage, Oikawa fourrageât quelques instants dans ses poches, cherchant de quoi résoudre au moins un des soucis de son élève. Enfin, il finit par mettre la main sur un élastique rose vif, qu'il brandit triomphalement devant le nez de Tobio. 

– Appelle-moi le faiseur de miracle, Tobio-chan, car je vais te faire recouvrir la vue !

Le jeune garçon, intrigué, penchait la tête de côté, comme pour observer sous un autre angle de vue l'objet que lui montrait Oikawa. Il reporta ses yeux sombres sur son aîné, une lueur circonspecte brillant au fond de ceux-ci.  
Tooru, enthousiasmé par l'idée ayant germé dans son esprit, lui servit son plus beau sourire −celui à qui personne n'avait jamais su dire non, pas même Iwa-chan− et reprit d'une voix flûtée:

– Tobio-chan, je peux te coiffer ?

Tobio hésita, l'espace de quelques secondes. Puis, lentement, il opina du chef, ses prunelles bleutées plongées au fond des iris chocolat de son professeur.  
Satisfait de sa réponse, Oikawa tendit ses doigts, élastique en main, et se mit aussitôt à la tâche.  
Le jeune homme saisit les mèches noires recouvrant le front de son élève, les regroupant d'une main habile. Tobio se tenait droit, légèrement nerveux, tentant d'apercevoir les machinations d'Oikawa se déroulant au dessus de sa tête. Néanmoins, il restait immobile, autorisant Oikawa à jouer avec ses cheveux; le jeune professeur était réellement touché par cette marque de confiance, et manipula les mèches noires avec soin, appréciant la texture soyeuse sur la pulpe de ses doigts. 

– Tes cheveux sont vraiment splendides, constata-t-il, très doux au toucher. Il se demandait (avec une pointe de jalousie) comment il se débrouillait pour posséder de tels cheveux sans efforts. Car il savait pertinemment que Tobio n'avait jamais entendu le mot « masque » autre que pour une fête costumée. et encore.

– Ah oui ? S'enquit distraitement Tobio. Merci, je suppose. 

Il marqua courte pause, puis finit par ajouter, maladroitement:

– Ils sont doux aussi. Tes cheveux. Tes cheveux aussi ont une texture très... euh, douce. 

Oikawa s'exclama d'un ton mielleux, affectant un air émerveillé: 

– Quel poète tu fais, Tobio-chan ! Je ne crois pas avoir déjà entendu aussi beau compliment. Mon cœur chavire là, tu sais ?

Tobio ne semblait pas relever l'ironie, et le dévisagea d'un drôle d'air. 

– Euh, de rien ? 

Puis ne sachant plus quoi ajouter d'autre, il se replongea dans son mutisme ainsi que dans sa lecture, tournant les pages de son manuel d'un air absent. Oikawa gardait une expression composée, bien qu'intérieurement, il explosait de rire. C'était très... très Tobio, ce qu'il venait de faire. Lire entre les lignes n'était pas vraiment une compétence acquise pour lui, Oikawa le savait bien, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en amuser, bien souvent à ses dépens. Une partie de lui était néanmoins touchée par cette ébauche de compliment, si rare de la part de Tobio; et quand bien même sa maladresse et ses termes mal choisis gâchaient parfois son effort, Oikawa était au moins assuré de leur honnêteté. Il savait que Tobio ne gaspillerait jamais sa salive à inventer un mensonge juste pour lui faire plaisir. 

Le silence s'installait de nouveau entre eux, perturbé seulement par le froissement régulier des pages qui se tournaient, et le chantonnement d'Oikawa, aux sonorités de berceuse, qui s'élevait dans l'air avec la légèreté d'une plume.  
Le fredonnement gai montait du fond de sa gorge, résonnait au milieu du silence en un son clair et pur, les notes vibrant dans l'air tiède de la salle de classe. Ainsi positionnés l'un face à l'autre, leurs genoux se touchant presque, une bulle d'intimité se formait autour d'eux, les coupait du monde, le monde qui les désapprouvaient. Tobio, les yeux clos, écoutait la mélodie, son expression se décrispant progressivement à mesure que le temps passait.  
Soudainement, Oikawa mit fin à sa chanson, un sourire soulevant la commissure de ses lèvres. En voyant Tobio si paisible, il ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter, d'une voix taquine aux sous-tons de tendresse. 

– Enfin tu te détends ! T'étais crispé comme un Krisprolls. 

Tobio ouvrit un œil, dévisageant son homologue d'un air perplexe.

– Un Kri-quoi ? 

Oikawa étouffa un petit rire dans son poing, feignant de tousser. C'était à prévoir, venant de Tobio. Il valait mieux qu'il ne comprenne pas, de toutes manières. Oikawa ne s'embêta pas à lui expliquer cette expression, préférant changer de sujet:

– Laisse, c'est pas important. J'ai fini, au fait. Recule-toi donc un peu s'il te plaît, que je puisse admirer mon œuvre ! 

Kageyama obéit docilement, et lorsque le visage de Tobio lui parut clairement, Oikawa demeura interdit, figé dans sa contemplation.  
Attachée en palmier au dessus de sa tête, sa frange, ainsi complètement balayée, dégageait sa bouille, aux traits encore adoucis des rondeurs d'une enfance dont il sortait à peine. Fasciné, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, Oikawa détaillait la forme rebondie de ses joues pleines, le grain lisse de sa peau claire, la galbe boudeuse de ses lèvres, et ses yeux –de beaux yeux bleus cobalt comme il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant, en forme d'amande, qui semblaient étinceler sous les lueurs dorées de cette fin d'après-midi.  
Oikawa se mordait l'intérieur de la joue, frustré.  
C'était injuste, injuste et dégoûtant.  
Personne ne devrait être autorisé à être si beau, si mignon, si adorable ! Sans même en avoir conscience, en plus !  
Oikawa demeurait perdu dans sa contemplation, ne pouvant détacher ses pupilles du minois de son élève, dont les prunelles le miraient d'un air innocemment intrigué, qui achevait de le faire fondre. 

Dans ce silence qui se faisait pesant, Kageyama s'inquiétait. De la part de son professeur, il s'était attendu à une moquerie, un rire, peut-être même un petit sourire de satisfaction devant son travail finement accompli mais− il ne s'était certainement pas préparé à ce qu'Oikawa soit à court de mots.  
Ce dernier le dévisageait toujours, de ses grands yeux chocolats, d'une douceur de velours, qui le caressaient, remuaient son cœur et électrisaient son corps, l'enveloppant d'un doux frisson qui remontait son dos.  
Bien que Tobio soit souvent peu réceptif à ce genre de communication non verbale (pour ne pas dire con comme une brique), il se sentait inexplicablement troublé par ce regard, empreint d'une douceur et d'une intensité comme il en voyait rarement dans les yeux de son aîné, qui l'intimidait et lui donnait chaud, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison.  
Gêné, Tobio se dérobait à ce regard devenu trop intense et, les joues chauffés sous ces yeux de braise, Kageyama se risqua à ouvrir la bouche, s'efforçant de contrôler le léger tremblement de sa voix: 

– O-Oikawa-Sensei... O-On pourrait peut-être reprendre les exercices ? 

Cette dernière phrase résonna comme un claquement de doigts aux oreilles d'Oikawa, qui cligna des yeux, comme sorti d'une transe. Il dévisagea quelques secondes Tobio d'un air éberlué, mettant un certain temps à comprendre les paroles de son cadet. 

– Ah. Hum. Les... les exercices. Oui. 

Sa voix monocorde contrastait avec son air nerveux, la tension de son sourire; il  parcouraient des yeux la feuille sans la lire, le cœur battant.   
Il voulait l'embrasser.  
Il voulait tellement l'embrasser.  
Ici.  
Maintenant.  
Ces mêmes pensées tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, l'empêchait de se concentrer, accélérait son pouls, colorant de rouge sa peau pâle.  
Je veux l'embrasser. Je veux l'embrasser. Je veux l'embrasser je veux l'embrasser je veux-  
Brusquement, il se releva, évitant le regard de Tobio tandis qu'il se dirigeait à pas vifs vers la porte. 

– Je crois que je vais... je vais prendre l'air à l'extérieur, on étouffe un peu ici. expliqua-t-il rapidement, les yeux fixés droit devant lui. Je reviens tout de suite, ajouta-t-il, avant de quitter la salle de classe, sans attendre de réponse. 

Tobio, laissé seul, considéra un instant la porte fermée, curieux.  
Peut-être qu'il est malade ? Se demanda-t-il. Il avait l'air fiévreux. J'espère qu'il va bien.  
Les sourcils froncés, il se remit au travail, rougissant aux dernières pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit.  
La fièvre lui va plutôt bien, en tout cas. 

Dans le couloir vide, Oikawa ouvrit une des baies coulissantes, inspirant à pleins poumons l'air attiédi du printemps, aux senteurs subtiles et florales caractéristiques de la campagne.  
Il expira lentement, son cœur ralentissant peu à peu la course effrénée dans sa cage thoracique.  
Il respirait déjà mieux.  
Mais ses inquiétudes ne disparaissaient pas pour autant, et il décida ainsi de rester quelques minutes de plus.  
Accoudé à la fenêtre, la tête baigné de soleil, il songeait.  
Il songeait à Tobio, son adorable, innocent petit Tobio, son élève ainsi que son petit ami.  
Oikawa sourit.  
Il ne s'habituait pas encore à l'appeler ainsi. leur union officielle n'était plus si récente pourtant, datant de plus de six mois. Les cours particuliers passés ensemble, les rencontres fortuites en dehors des cours, et tant d'autres événements hasardeux et chanceux les avaient amenés à mieux se connaître et à s'apprécier, à découvrir de nouvelles facettes de l'autre, jusqu'à dépasser la limite d'une simple relation professeur-élève. Les déclarations soudaines, les sentiments inavoués, les premières caresses, les premiers baisers. Tout cela avait conduit à ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui, deux hommes que neuf ans séparaient, s'échangeant des regards brûlants dans les couloirs, s'embrassant fougueusement à l'abri des regards, sans penser au lendemain, oubliant un instant de craindre où cette histoire pourrait bien les mener.  
Ils s'aimaient, c'était tout. Cela leur suffisait.  
Pourtant, Oikawa ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter parfois.  
C'était lui l'adulte, dans l'histoire. Ses attentes, ses désirs n'étaient pas les mêmes que ceux d'un adolescent d'à peine quinze ans, et il craignait parfois (souvent) d'aller trop loin, trop vite; ils n'avaient encore jamais eu de rapports sexuels, Oikawa préférait patienter pour le moment.  
Il se sentirait presque sale, de corrompre ainsi son innocent élève; l'initier à de telles pratiques à si jeune âge était pour lui une chose inconcevable ! C'était contre ses principes.  
(même si, il devait l'avouer, ce n'était pas le désir qui manquait)  
Mais même lorsqu'il parvenait à se rassurer, certain du plein consentement de son cadet, d'autres problèmes survenaient encore:  
Et s'il blessait Tobio, par inadvertance ou même consciemment, et si cette relation n'apportait rien de bon ?  
Et si Tobio ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ?  
Et s'il regrettait, et n'osait pas le lui dire ?  
Et si, au contraire, il le jetait comme il jetterait ses chaussettes, sans pitié ni aucun regret ?  
Et s'il trouvait quelqu'un d'autre ?  
Oikawa n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter son cadet au bras d'un autre, aussi égoïste que cela pouvait paraître.  
Et quand bien même aucun ne se lassait de l'autre, si ils étaient découverts ?  
Il ne pourrait plus jamais revoir Tobio.  
Il perdrait son travail, ses amis, sa vie toute entière.  
Sans doute irait-il en prison, où il se ferait violer par ses compagnons de cellules, tant il était beau et irrésistible.  
Il finirait sûrement par mourir d'une maladie sexuellement transmissible (et si tel était le cas, il mettrait un point d'honneur à coucher avec un maximum de violeurs, histoire de les entraîner dans sa chute avec lui.  
Question de principe.)  
Ces questionnements étaient récurrents, le stressaient parfois, et l'irritaient même, une irritation avant tout et surtout dirigée contre lui-même, lui et son corps né bien trop tôt pour espérer prétendre pouvoir aimer Tobio en toute légalité.   
Kageyama n'avait que quinze ans. Oikawa, lui, avait allait  sur ses vingt-cinq ans .  
Neuf ans les séparaient, et ce véritable gouffre l'effrayait, et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour remédier à cette peur. Il n'osait pas en parler à ses colocataires, car il savait bien qu'ils n'approuvaient pas cette relation. Et Oikawa parfois, se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas raison.

Soudain, le claquement de semelles contre le sol résonna dans le silence, interrompant ses pensées, et une petite tête grise apparut à l'angle, s'arrêtant à sa hauteur. Oikawa, ravi de cette distraction, s'empressa d'engager la conversation: 

– M. Rafraîchissant ! Bonjour ! 

Sugawara ne commenta pas le surnom, ayant d'ors et déjà abandonné l'idée de le convaincre d'arrêter de l'appeler comme ça.

– Oikawa ! Tu es encore là ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore parti ? La plupart des autres collègues sont déjà rentrés chez eux, tu sais ? 

– J'aide un élève en difficulté, mais j'avais besoin d'une petite pause, après cette journée. Il accompagne sa phrase d'un sourire, espérant que son collègue attentif ne discernerait pas son inquiétude sous-jacente. 

Une lueur de compréhension traversa les yeux chocolats de son collègue. 

– Tu aides Kageyama, c'est cela ? Sugawara fronça les sourcils. Il ne te pose aucun soucis, au moins ? 

Tooru s'esclaffa. 

– Allons, j'en ai vu des plus effrayants ! Une fois que tu as enseigné au lycée Ohgiminami, plus rien ne te fais peur ! Fanfaronna Oikawa. Non, vraiment, j'avais juste besoin d'un peu d'air frais. 

Le jeune professeur enchaîna, s'empressant de changer de sujet: 

– Et toi, M. Rafraîchissant ? Tu t'apprêtais à partir ? 

– Ah, oui, ma femme m'attend à la maison. 

– Ah, Sawamura-chan, c'est ça ? Comment va-t-elle ? Et les enfants ? 

– Ils se portent tous à merveille ! (Un sourire épanouit fleurit sur son visage) Asahi se montre toujours un peu craintif en présence de ses petits frères, mais il faut dire que Ryu et Noya sont assez turbulents !  
Un petit rire lui échappa, comme au souvenir d'une scène comique s'étant déroulée dans leur grand ménage. Mais il reprit vite son sérieux. 

– Mais, Oikawa, pour en revenir au sujet de Kageyama... 

Le sourire de Sugawara semblait plus froid.  
L'ambiance se fit soudain plus pesante.  
Oikawa déglutit.  
Plus rien ne te fait peur, hein ? Chuchotait une voix imaginaire, furieusement similaire à celle d'Iwa-chan. Il déglutit de plus belle.  
Sugawara s'approchait, lentement, pesant chaque mot, détachant chaque lexème avec une lenteur délibérée

– Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu lui as fais, mais... 

Oikawa manqua de s'étouffer sur sa salive.  
Oh non.  
Oh putain de flûte de non.  
Il savait.  
Il savait, et il était venu le confronter, lui annoncer qu'il allait le dénoncer, ruiner sa carrière et emmener Tobio loin de lui.  
C'était évident.  
Mais comment avait-il su ?!  
Aucune importance.  
Tout allait bien, il n'avait pas à paniquer. Il était un pro du mensonge, il serait facile de duper son collège. Pas vrai ? 

– QUOI ? Moi ? Faire des choses avec− avec Tobio-chan ? Voyons, Suga-chan, tu me connais enfin, tu sais bien que c'est pas mon genre ! Ha ha haRGH−

Un petit rire nerveux s'étrangla dans sa gorge; ça y est, il s'était vraiment étouffé sur sa salive.  
Il se serait donné des gifles.  
Sugawara esquissa un sourire, qui ressemblait un peu trop à un rictus mauvais au goût d'Oikawa, qui déglutit bruyamment.

– Ne le nie pas, je vous ai vu. Et je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, Oikawa...

Il s'approchait d'Oikawa, envahissant son espace personnel, levant son bras, comme s'il voulut le frapper violemment au visage; des sueurs froides coulaient le long du front d'Oikawa, la panique s'emparait de lui. Dans un geste désespéré, Il tenta de s'expliquer, levant les bras pour se protéger de son agresseur (au visage d'ange et mesurant une tête de moins que lui). 

– A-Attend Suga c'est pas ce que tu crois, je peux tout t'expliquer, en fait c'est lui qui−

–...Je te remercie. 

– Et il a même essayé de me− attend, quoi ? 

La main posée sur son épaule, Sugawara le fixait d'un air fier, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il poursuivait: 

– J'ai été son professeur principal au collège, et je peux t'assurer qu'il s'est énormément amélioré depuis ton arrivée. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris, mais il y a eu comme une sorte− une sorte de déclic: il dort de moins en moins en classe, participe de plus en plus activement, et cela se fait ressentir sur ses notes, tu as dû le remarquer toi aussi ! Et je suis sûr que tu y es pour quelque chose.  
Presque tous tes élèves ont progressé depuis que tu leur enseignes ! Et Kageyama est de loin le cas le plus marquant. 

Sugawara baissa la voix (ce qui était stupide, étant donné qu'ils étaient seuls dans le couloir) et, sur un ton de confidence, lui chuchota: 

– La rumeur dit que des élèves l'ont aperçu travailler à la bibliothèque. Tu confirmes ? 

Trop occupé qu'il était à hurler intérieurement de joie, Oikawa mit du temps à répondre. 

– Ouais... ouais je confirme. Sacré Tobio, hein ?

Un large sourire illumina le minois angélique de son collègue:

– J'en étais sûr ! Sacré Kageyama ! Et sacré Oikawa aussi !

Il riait de bon cœur et le félicitait d'une rude frappe dans le dos, qui coupa le souffle d'Oikawa. Mais il se moquait de la douleur, tant il était soulagé; Il en pleurait presque.  
Suga n'était au courant de rien ! La relation qu'entretenaient Oikawa et Tobio n'étaient donc pas menacée. Mais il se giflait mentalement en songeant qu'il avait bien failli se trahir lui-même.  
Néanmoins, les paroles de l'autre professeur lui faisaient plaisir. Il avait déjà pris connaissance des améliorations nettes dans le travail de son élève, mais se faire complimenter par un autre professeur lui faisait chaud au cœur.  
Il se sentait fier de son élève, qui s'était mis à exploiter ses nombreuses capacités, à s'intéresser à de nouvelles choses, à sortir de son cocon et tenter d'établir le contact avec ses pairs. Et savoir qu'Oikawa avait eu un rôle à jouer dans son développement, savoir qu'il avait été bénéfique à Tobio, qu'ils avaient été bénéfiques l'un pour l'autre, le remplissait d'une joie immense; une joie qui rosissait ses joues et faisait battre son cœur plus vite. 

– Oikawa, tu deviens tout rouge, tout va bien ? 

– Quoi ? Non− j'ai− je ne rougis pas ! J'ai juste− un peu chaud, c'est tout. Rien d'autre ! 

Sugawara le regarda curieusement. 

– Je n'ai pas dis le contraire, Oikawa... 

Puis, changeant de sujet (ou plutôt, revenant au sujet principal) :

– D'ailleurs, tu ne trouves pas il n'y a pas qu'au niveau des notes que Tobio a fait des efforts ?  
Son sourire s'adoucit, et il continua:  
C'est vraiment difficile pour lui, mais il fait de son mieux pour socialiser avec ses camarades; je crois même qu'il est devenu ami avec l'un d'entre eux: un petit roux, je crois... 

– La crevette ? Lâcha-t-il, ignorant le regard noir de son collègue. C'est vrai. Il s'entend plutôt bien avec Hinata, même si ils se chamaillent la plupart du temps. Ils se complémentent assez (et ressemblent un peu trop à un vieux couple marié, songeait-il avec agacement). 

Ils échangèrent encore quelques paroles puis,  
jetant un œil à sa montre, Oikawa salua Sugawara, s'apprêtant à rejoindre Tobio pour continuer le cours de soutien. Mais, au moment d'actionner la poignée, son collègue le retint, expliquant avoir une dernière chose à lui dire.  
Lorsque Oikawa se retourna, il découvrit Suga, l'air étonnamment solennel, dévisageant son homologue d'un regard sérieux. 

– Tu sais, commença-t-il, depuis que tu es entré dans sa vie, Tobio semble s'être épanoui; je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi radieux. 

Sugawara sourit, et conclut, regardant la salle de classe: 

– Et le voir heureux, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il tourna les talons et disparut à l'angle du couloir, laissant seul  
un Oikawa quelque peu perplexe. Il avait toujours trouvé que Suga se comportait en mère avec ses élèves. Finalement, Oikawa haussa les épaules, quittant lui aussi le couloir pour retrouver son élève. 

Celui-ci l'attendait appuyé contre son bureau, bras croisés et sourcils froncés. Dans un autre contexte, il aurait sans doute eu l'air intimidant, mais le palmier au dessus de son front lui donnait l'air plus adorable qu'autre chose. D'humeur légère après cette conversation, Oikawa le salua d'un peace sign. 

– Yahoo ! je suis de retour comme tu peux le voir ! Tu as fini tes exercices ? 

Tobio, visiblement agacé, ignora sa question. 

– Tu en as mis du temps ! Grommela-t-il 

– Que veux-tu, je suis un homme très occupé, Tobio-chan ! Tu comprendras aussi, quand tu seras plus grand. Lui répondit-il en lui tapotant la tête. Tobio s'empressa d'écarter sa main. 

– On fait presque la même taille. Objecta-t-il, confus. Tu veux dire quand je t'aurais dépassé ? Il le jaugea de haut en bas, l'air dubitatif. Ça ne devrait pas prendre très longtemps alors. 

– Non, Tobio, ce n'est pas ce que... laisse tomber. Et rêve pas trop, tu as encore du chemin à parcourir avant d'atteindre mon mètre quatre-vingt dix ! Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, s'amusant du regard noir de son élève. Puis il ajouta, s'asseyant sur sa chaise de bureau: 

– Si tu veux savoir ce que je faisais, j'étais en pleine conversation avec Suga-chan. Nous avons eu une−um, charmante conversation.

– Ouais, j'ai entendu, grogna Tobio. Je vous ai écouté discuter. 

– Tu nous espionnais ? S'exclama Oikawa, qui fronça les sourcils. Ça n'est pas très courtois, Tobio-chan. Kageyama haussa les épaules à cette remarque, prétextant simplement qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès. 

– Comment peut-on écouter quelqu'un sans le faire exprès ? S'exclama Oikawa, agacé. Oh, peu importe. Tu l'as donc entendu me féliciter ? C'est grâce à moi si tu as d'aussi bons résultats, d'après lui. Alors qu'est ce qu'on dit ? 

Fier comme un paon, il tendait l'oreille, l'air suffisant. Tobio lui lança un regard noir. 

– Je t'ai surtout entendu te griller tout seul, ouais ! répliqua-t-il. D'ailleurs, poursuivit-il, tu n'as pas hésité à rejeter la faute sur moi si je me rappelle bien. 

Oikawa s'empressa de nier: 

– Qui, moi ? Jamais de la vie, Tobio-chan. Tu me connais enfin− tu as sûrement mal entendu, c'est tout. 

Tobio le fusilla du regard. 

– Je sais ce que j'ai entendu, rétorqua-t-il.

Ceci étant dit, Tobio lui tourna résolument le dos.  
Oikawa soupira, attirant à lui son cadet, enlaçant avec douceur son corps de ses bras. Tobio resta stoïque, déterminé à bouder.

– Tobio. 

– ...

– Tobio, je suis désolé. 

« Non tu ne l'es pas » semblait traduire le regard accusateur de Kageyama. 

– Je ne mens pas ! Je suis désolé d'avoir essayé de t'utiliser comme bouclier. C'était stupide, voire même très, très, con, et je le regrette sincèrement. Il patienta quelques secondes. Tu me pardonne ?

Tobio ne répondit pas. 

D'accord. Très bien. Puisque Tobio ne voulait rien entendre, il était temps d'utiliser son arme secrète. Celle à laquelle Tobio n'avait jamais su résister.

– Tobio, si tu me pardonnes, je t'achèterais des beignets au curry.

Comme prévu, Tobio se retourna brusquement, les yeux brillants d'intérêt. Mais soudain il se reprit, une lueur calculatrice dans le regard.

– Et ? Demanda-t-il, les bras de nouveau croisés, cette fois en signe de défi. 

Oikawa soupira. Depuis quand Kageyama était-il devenu aussi opportuniste ? Il n'aurait jamais dû le présenter à son colocataire. Kuroo avait définitivement une mauvaise influence sur lui. 

– Et du yaourt, ajouta-t-il finalement, de la marque que tu aimes. 

– Pendant une semaine. 

Froncement de sourcils.

– Trois jours. 

– Six. 

– Quatre. 

– Deal. Je te pardonne.

Tobio ne souriait pas, mais une lueur de satisfaction brillait au fond de ses yeux sombres, fixés sur Oikawa. Celui-ci pestait contre son élève, commençant à se demander si Tobio n'avait pas prétendu être en colère depuis le début. Il le serrait à l'en étouffer, le traitant de « sale gosse ingrat et profiteur », lui souhaitant même de « s'étouffer sur son yaourt ». Tobio ne s'en vexait pas, songeant avec délice à toute la nourriture gratuite qu'il allait pouvoir consommer.  
Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils se chamaillaient, dans une attitude complice qu'ils avaient gagnée au cours de cette année passée ensemble.

Et soudain, ils s'embrassèrent.  
Difficile de savoir qui était à l'initiative de ce baiser–Kageyama, pour faire taire les plaintes de son professeur ? Oikawa, cédant à une pulsion soudaine résultant de la proximité de son cadet ?– personne ne le savait. Cela n'avait duré qu'un instant, une simple pression appliquée sur les lèvres de l'autre, avant qu'ils ne s'écartent légèrement, les yeux dans les yeux.  
Une seconde plus tard, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent, se mouvant d'abord avec douceur; Oikawa menait le rythme, prenant son temps, laissant ses mains se balader le long du corps de Tobio, caressant la peau douce de ses joues, glissant subrepticement ses doigts sous son tee-shirt, appréciant les muscles fins de son dos. Il inspirait profondément, s'enivrant de l'odeur qui émanait de Tobio− un parfum lacté, légèrement sucré, qui le rendait fou. Tobio frissonnait contre lui, fébrile et impatient; il s'accrochait à la fabrique de son tee-shirt, à la fois exigeant et suppliant, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant avec avec une timidité. Oikawa sourit contre ses lèvres, lui accordant ce qu'il quémandait silencieusement. Le baiser s'approfondit, Kageyama gémit à cette soudaine (mais bienvenue) intrusion, qui mêlait leur langue et leur salive. Très vite, toutes deux entamèrent une danse endiablée dans leur cavité buccale, dominée par le plus expérimenté des deux.  
Le baiser continua encore de délicieuses minutes, entrecoupé de quelques courtes secondes pour ramener l'air dans leurs poumons.  
Oikawa avait agrippé les hanches de son élève, à présent assis à califourchon sur lui; Tooru délaissa un instant la bouche de Tobio, plongeant dans son cou, mordillant la peau tendre, résistant à l'envie d'y laisser un suçon: pas de traces, se rappelait-il. Ce serait trop suspect. 

Après cette longue semaine sans pouvoir se voir comme ils le voulaient, se parler comme ils le voulaient, se toucher comme ils le voulaient, leurs désirs explosaient comme des feux d'artifice. Ils se coupaient du monde, oublieux du reste, profitant simplement de ce moment, ce moment spécial où plus rien d'autre qu'eux ne comptait. Une douce chaleur se répandait dans leur ventre, remontant jusqu'à leur cœur, étourdissant leurs esprits. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, leur fougue s'apaisant diminuendo, les laissant pressés l'un contre l'autre, essoufflés après cette étreinte passionnée. Aucun des deux ne souhaitant s'écarter, ils demeuraient dans cette position, Tobio assis sur les cuisses de Tooru, tenu en place par les grandes mains puissantes dans son dos.

Tobio se pelotonnait contre lui, baillant doucement, murmurant qu'il était fatigué; Oikawa ne répondait rien, caressant du pouce la peau chaude de Tobio, en petits cercles, comme un constant rappel que Tobio était bel et bien là, dans ses bras.  
Tendrement, il déposa un baiser sur le front de Tobio, qui nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou en réponse, l'expression paisible. 

Ainsi serré l'un contre l'autre, dans l'air attiédi de la salle de classe, Oikawa contemplait son petit ami, dont la respiration se faisait plus lente et plus profonde à mesure qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil. Oikawa le laissa faire, il restait bien vingts minutes avant la sonnerie.  
Jetant un coup d'oeil sur son bureau, il remarqua une feuille de papier, couverte de griffonnages et de ratures.  
La copie d'exercices de Tobio.  
Veillant à ne pas réveiller son élève, il ramassa le polycopié avec précaution, vérifiant d'un œil curieux les résultats trouvés.  
Un large sourire étira les lèvres d'Oikawa.  
Il avait eu tout bon. 

« Tobio s'est énormément amélioré depuis ton arrivée. »

Il était vrai que les résultats de Tobio étaient bien meilleurs depuis; Oikawa s'assurait toujours de consacrer leurs moments passés ensemble majoritairement à ses études, qu'il ponctuait de quelques baisers par-ci par-là, dans l'unique but de contenter Tobio et le récompenser à chaque bonne réponse donnée (c'était ce qu'il se disait pour se rassurer, même si la véritable raison était tout autre). 

« il fait de son mieux pour socialiser avec ses camarades » 

Il essayait, oui. Peu à peu, il s'était finalement intégré à la classe, semblait mieux travailler dans les projets de groupe, faisait de son mieux pour communiquer avec les autres, même si sa rude honnêteté le faisait paraître impoli, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Mais il ne se décourageait pas pour autant, ne semblait pas s'émouvoir des remarques parfois blessantes de ses camarades. C'était ce qu'Oikawa aimait chez lui; certains pouvaient traiter Tobio d'insensible et de malpoli, mais Tooru savait bien qu'il n'en était rien. Tobio était fort. Très fort. Il n'abandonnait jamais, se relevait toujours sur ses deux pieds, près à affronter le monde comme s'il n'était jamais tombé. Et ce trait de caractère qu'il possédait s'était accru depuis cette année. Il semblait plus confiant, plus détendu. Tooru aimait cela. 

« Tobio semble s'être épanoui »

Oikawa embrassa tendrement son petit-ami, défaisant avec douceur le palmier qui ornait son front, sur lequel retombèrent les mèches ébènes. Bercé par la respiration profonde de Tobio, Tooru fermait à son tour les yeux, tandis que les dernières paroles de Sugawara résonnaient dans son esprit apaisé: 

Le voir heureux, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

                                   。。。

Adossé à un casier, Sugawara avait écouté leur conversation, vu leurs caresses passionnées, senti leur amour tendre, mûr, qui avait germé dans leur cœur dès le premier regard.

C'était la preuve qu'il lui manquait. 

– Oikawa Tooru... 

Le sourire aux lèvres, Sugawara murmurait, tout en s'éloignant à pas silencieux:

– Prend bien soin de Tobio. 

Son sourire se durcit. 

– Ou je te bute.


End file.
